The present invention relates to a battery sleeve for flashlights and more particularly pertains to preventing batteries positioned within a flashlight from rattling.
The use of flashlight operating devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, flashlight operating devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of precluding malfunction are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,230 to Armbruster discloses a flashlight comprised of a resilient thick-walled sleeve for holding the batteries, as part of a waterproof construction to prevent corrosion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,438 to Marshall and U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,490 to Miller each disclose additional flashlight constructions with tubular battery housings.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a battery sleeve for flashlights for preventing batteries positioned within a flashlight from rattling.
In this respect, the battery sleeve for flashlights according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing batteries positioned within a flashlight from rattling.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved battery sleeve for flashlights which can be used for preventing batteries positioned within a flashlight from rattling. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.